It Never Woulda Worked Out Anyway
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: Short song fic. Gage plays a few mean tricks on Sydney. Note: her dates take place over a period of time.


Okay I get home from school at lunch, my sister goes off to work, my Mom's watching 'Days of Our Lives', I'm listening to my Brad Paisley CD, think about one of my favorite songs on there, and decided it might be something Gage (though a little harsher) would do to Sydney. So I began writing. Here it is. The song is 'It Never Woulda Worked Out Anyway'. The song is not mine, nor is Brad Paisley. Rats!  
  
It Never Woulda Worked Out Anyway Wolfsong  
  
Sydney came in that morning in a huff. And everyone at Company B could tell. The night before last she had been on a wonderful date with a nice dentist. They had enjoyed each other so much that a second date had been planned for the next evening, last night. She reached her desk, and sat down with a heavy sigh.  
  
"What's up, Syd?" Her partner, Francis Gage, ask. "How did you date go last night?"  
  
"I didn't have a date." She spat through gritted teeth. Her head was starting to hurt again.  
  
"What do you mean? What about that dentist guy?" Gage asked innocently.  
  
"He called ten minutes before and said he couldn't make it."  
  
"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, he wasn't right for you anyway."  
  
"Like you know what's right for me?" She poked. He just leaned back, arms folded behind his head, and shrugged.  
  
Later, while they were at lunch, Sydney was still brooding over last night's cancellation.  
  
"Syd." Gage said before taking a bite of his hamburger.  
  
"What?" she asked honestly.  
  
"Stop thinking about it." Another bite.  
  
"About what?"  
  
He glanced over at her. "That dentist dude." She stared at him.  
  
"So what if I am?" she growled. "That's five dates ending the same way." They both stopped and thought about it. Gage had been lost in his own thoughts all morning, wondering if his plan had worked, again.  
  
Oh lighten up, where's your sense of humor  
They're just tiny little rumors  
That I started 'cause I'm lookin' out for you  
Oh settle down, I'm just a little jealous  
And I'm sure those other fellas  
Never believed the lies I told were true  
  
"That cowboy fella. Mike. He was really nice." Gage blinked his eyes, said, "Didn't see anything wrong with him." Yet hiding his own thoughts. She kept rambling about Mike's assets.  
  
"And what about Ron?"  
  
"The doctor?"  
  
"Yeah..." she went on about him. Gage again lost in thoughts, memories.  
  
Like the time I told that cowboy  
That you used to be a man  
And the doctor you were datin'  
That you hide your wedding band  
Even if I am responsible for scaring them away  
You really ought to thank me,  
I was doing you a favor  
'Cause it never woulda worked out anyway  
  
Oh can't you see, the reason that I'm doin'  
All the crazy things I'm doin'  
Is because I really care about you girl  
And I'll admit I go a little farther  
Than I know I probably oughta  
But it's all because I need you in my world  
  
"And what about Kyle? He was really sweat."  
  
"The lawyer. He seemed real interested." Gage commented.  
  
"Seemed is correct. Called off the date the next day."  
  
"What about Gary, the salesman?" Gage asked, staying in tune.  
  
"Called off the same night." "Ouch." he moaned.  
  
Like the time I told that lawyer  
That you spent year in jail  
And the salesman you were seein'  
You hang out at cheap motels  
Even if I am responsible for scaring them away  
You really ought to thank me,  
I was doin' you a favor  
'Cause it never woulda worked out anyway  
  
"Gage, why can't I keep a guy for more than a date or two?"  
  
He just shrugged, now setting forward. "I know one thing it's not." She laid down her burger and looked at him. "It's not you."  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned.  
  
"You're beautiful, smart, sweet, great personality. It's definitely not you, Syd."  
  
I can't stand the thought of you  
with anybody else  
I know I've gone overboard  
But I can't help myself  
  
She thought a moment. "And this latest. Brad." He looked at her. "The dentist. Ten minutes before the date. Called off."  
  
Like the time I told that dentist  
You had seven little kids  
And you double as a dancer  
at the strip joint on the ridge  
Even if I am responsible for scaring them away  
You really ought to thank me,  
I was doin' you a favor  
'Cause it never woulda worked out anyway  
  
She crooked her head a moment in thought. "Wait a minute." She held up a finger. "You. You talked to each of them. After they dropped me off here. They were all lunch dates, and you talked to all of them." She stared at him now. "Gage, what did you say to them?"  
  
A sheepish look splashed across his face. "Just a few...little white lies. That's all. Small ones."  
  
"Gage, what did you tell them?" So he told her, not pausing for a moment, afraid she would hit him or worse. "Gage!" she yelled angrily. Others in the vicinity noticing. "Why did you tell them those things? Why?"  
  
He turned and faced her, taking her hand in his. "It's all because I love you and I can't stop thinking of you, and it never woulda worked out anyway."  
  
"You love me?" she said hesitantly, it hitting her quickly. He shook his head. "I love you, Gage." His eyes lit up and a smile crawled across his handsome face. It had been the easiest confession. "Will this work out?" she asked as his lips touched her.  
  
"Oh, yes, it will." Pulling her to him, he closed the distance between them, sealing it with a passionate kiss. The first of many.  
  
The End 


End file.
